SpongeBob's Unfezant
SpongeBob's Unfezant is the first Pokémon that SpongeBob caught in the Andy region. History 'As a Pidove' As he has done in every other region he has traveled in before, SpongeBob usually catches a Flying-type Pokémon early in his journey. Pidove was caught soon after SpongeBob's arrival in Andy. In SpongeBob meets Buttercup, shortly after a flock of Pidove had escaped when SpongeBob had failed to capture one of them, he noticed her pecking at the ground, and engaged her in a battle. She managed to put up a good fight against SpongeBob's Pikachu, until the Electric Mouse Pokémon used his powerful Iron Tail and Thunderbolt attacks, which caused her to faint. SpongeBob threw a Poké Ball and successfully caught her. Later on, for the first time, Pidove was sent out in an effort to save Pikachu and Buttercup's Axew from Team Rocket's capture. However, as she was still weak from her battle with Pikachu, she was quickly defeated by Jessie's Woobat's powerful Air Slash attack. She was later healed at the Pokémon Center, along with Pikachu and Axew. 'As a Tranquill' In Tranquill was Born, SpongeBob used her to help send the Tranquill that took over Potato Head City to the park in the center of the city. Although things started well, she was almost hit by a Sludge Bomb and was only just saved by an Air Cutter from Tobio's Tranquill . She then helped remove a few more and then suddenly evolved into Tranquill herself. As a result of her new stronger form, Tranquill was able to clear out the last Venipede with a powerful Gust alongside help from Tobio's Tranquill's Aerial Ace attacks. 'As a Unfezant' SpongeBob used Tranquill to battle Slinky Dog in An Amazing Slinky She was first sent out to battle Swoobat who had already defeated Krokorok before her. After their Gust and Air Cutter attacks proved to be dead even, the battle took to the sky where Tranquill tried to get the upper hand with her newly learned Wing Attack, however Swoobat was able to swiftly dodge the barrage of Wing Attacks until finally it was beaten by Tranquill's powerful Air Cutter attacks, as they descended to the ground. She then fought Slinky's Unfezant but with none of her attacks even touching Unfezant due to her lack of speed, Tranquill started to show signs of tiring after narrowly escaping a barrage of Air Slash attacks and was called back to her Poké Ball, while Pikachu took her place. She was brought back out again after Pikachu had lost to Slinky's Swanna despite having the type-advantage. During the battle with Swanna, she was able to hit Swanna with a powerful Quick Attack and Air Cutter causing Swanna to fall towards the Gym; she then rushed past Swanna and tried to hit it with Gust, however Gust was vastly overpowered by Swanna's Hurricane attack. While it seemed as if Tranquill had been knocked out, she began to glow and evolved into Unfezant. With her new found power and speed, she was easily able to dodge Swanna's powerful Brave Bird attacks and with the help of her newly learned Aerial Ace attack, was able to defeat Swanna with one extremely powerful hit, winning her the battle and earning SpongeBob his sixth Unova Badge. Moves Used * Gust † * Quick Attack † * Air Cutter † * Wing Attack × * Aerial Ace † An × shows that the move cannot be legitimately learned by this Pokémon. A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are less than five known moves.